zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive XIII
Water Tunic and Years Hi, this is Noobie Editor Link64 just saying PLEASE PUT SOME EDITING TIPS ON MY TALKPAGE! I NEED HELP!}} RE:RE: HELP ME! Ok, what I need help with is those info boxes at the side of pages and making a user template. Thanks! Death of Link Finished :) Just finished Majora's Mask with every single collectible item in the game. I' d like to thank you for your precious help ^^ By the way, the ending was awesome. When "Dawn of a new day" appeared, I shivered lol --Pkmns (talk) 17:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Talkbox Pic Re: Account Come on Images Getting to this late, but how do you get rid of the HUD? Oracle games are easier, but say like MM or OoT or Minish Cap. Thanks in advance again! - McGillivray227 (talk) Resolution of images Wow, your uploaded images have unbelievable resolution! How do you manage to get them to look so good?Draconicus (talk) 02:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Banjo-Tooie Eating Humble Pie WHY? Gods of the Triforce I just saw a quote on the front page by the King in Wind Waker where he mentioned the "Gods of the Triforce". Are these Din, Nayru, and Favore or are they different gods? And if they are Din, Favore, and Nayru why did it not say goddesses like everything else? Thank You for a response ahead of time. --Smash wii (talk) 23:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Gods is a common pluaralism of Goddess and is easyier on the ear then goddesses Oni Link 16:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. So, I hear you like hentai. So do I. XSuperGamer (talk) 19:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's old. Haven't had anything to do with that for years. Not when you have like real life women, know what I mean? --AuronKaizer ''' 19:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I find it scary that I know what that is and dont know how I know it Oni Link 21:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Founder :ZP (then The Legend of Zelda Wiki) was founded by Champion Kai in 2005. He hasn't been an active editor for years. --AuronKaizer ' 20:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry bout that vote you just moved... being the idiot I am I thought I was logged in. XD Thanks for moving it, though. ^_^ '''Tyn[[User Talk:Shigura|ghacc' ]]Alphess of the Pack 22:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not really a problem (it's more Mr. fairy I was referring to, anyways) so yeah. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Sorry Sorry about that.. I didn't think that would replace the images completely. :S'alright. --AuronKaizer ' 09:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Another random wondering of mine Possible Vandal help me please! sorry to bother you but i accedently made a new catagory instead of one of those subheading thingo's. cause thats what i thought a catagory was. is there any chance that you cold remove it for me plz? if you could it would be most helpful. thanks! sincerly, nicholas. thanks so much. did what i wanted before i even asked. gees this site is effiecient isnt it. wow ur like super admins or something. lol. anyway. thanks! sincerly, nicholas Delete Could you please delete my userpage?I won't be on this wiki anymore.--Ania+Link (talk) 12:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done. Bye. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Uber fail I caught sight of your UBER FAIL. Oni Link 16:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I did too, but I didn't say anything... until now. --'DekuStick' ''' '' ::It doesn't count when I pointed it out myself. --AuronKaizer ' 18:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :p Oni Link :This is getting old. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Hey AK i know youve gone to sleep now but while we're on a role with those skill i was wondering if you could get a picture of a parry from wind waker tomorrow mourning or when ever you see this. Oni Link 00:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Links Awakening Zora I havnt played the DX version and youve scratched my curiosity. The Zora page doesnt really explain where the zora is or why link takes a picture of him. Care to expand? Oni Link 15:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's found in one of the houses in Animal Village. It's only visible when you have the Magnifying Lens. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it a river zora or zora zora? because the Lttp Nav doesnt include Zora in the races category and features talking river zora Oni Link 15:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Spirit of the mansion Hey AK remember yesterday you were talking about a voice called the spirit of the mansion that said something to Link when entering the seashell mansion for the first time. Was this the quote? I played the game up to that point yesterday to check but it didnt say anything for me but I found this in the DX text dump only, while looking for a name of the L-2 sword. If this quote is legitamate then we can make a page on the spirit and call the L-2 sword Ultimate Sword. Oni Link 21:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hold on, let me check if it appears in the non-hacked version of the game. If it appears then, we've got a scoop on our hands. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure your checking a DX version because its not in origenal one Oni Link 21:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Is this authorized by the people who run things around here? 23:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea who said user is. They are apparently acting on their own accord, and it is not sanctioned by our site. Despite that, there's nothing we can do about a member (who isn't even a member of Zeldapedia; at least, there is no user by the name of Berman here, but it could well be another account) doing stuff on another site. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. Just wanted to make sure nobody on our site got the idea that that was official if it really wasn't. 23:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature Section I saw what you just did, and I thought it was HILARIOUS. Nice names by the way. --'PogoStick' ''' '' :lawl, well it's only funny until someone comes and sues you. --AuronKaizer ' 02:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's great lol -'Minish Link' 13:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :You haven't blocked Minish Link yet, or added him to the Gallery. --'PogoStick' ''' '' ::Patience apprentice. His time will come. --AuronKaizer ' 16:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I know he hasn't added me to the Dufus™ gallery... @Pogo(lol) maybe he's just deciding what my Dufus™ name will be. -'Minish Link' 16:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) From now on this is how I'll sign on AK's talk page. --'PogoStick' ''' '' It seems like the new Dufus™ Gallery is very popular, since so many people are signing now. --'''PogoStick '' '' :Yes, but we can still brag that we were some of the FIRST Dufuses™. -'Finnish Link' LOL Finnish Link... LOL. Actually I was wondering am I allowed to do a redirect(PogoStickApprentice was wondering the same thing) from Finnish Link to Minish Link, or is that against the rules? Oh and I'm sure Stars will love her Dufus™ name. -'Finnish Link' 20:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :heh, my redirect idea was originally a joke, but it would be cool if there were a real redirect. If not, I'll just keep it on my page as a joke. --'PogoStick' '' '' Of course AK's comic genius... After all, he is our makeshift villige idiot!(JK) XD -'Finnish Link' 20:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Some can even claim they were the first (me eveybody look at me) Oni Link 22:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Onion Kid Link was THE first. --'PogoStick' '' '' Wowzers... I didn't know Onion Kid was the first but coolio. -'Minish Link' 23:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats Onion Kid Link to you bub Oni Link 08:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cameo Oh and you know it's not a real game... Right? Oddly enough I was thinking of making you a merchant... A merchant who is secretly the owner of the huge Kaizer Mansion(maybe still thinking)... But yes I am doing maps and sprites. I don't know how to make games though. Cool? And I don't know how to link to photos(and make them appear anyway), but I use Flickr. -'Minish Link' 19:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, yeah, I was just joking around. Flickr is a good alternative. If you need help with displaying the images, all you have to do is add the URL to the image somewhere on the page. Aligning them to the left or right side of a page though, like what is done with images hosted on Zeldapedia is a bit more tricky though. If you need help with it, just ask. --AuronKaizer ' 19:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay so looky here. These are Deku Link/Deku Stick Master sprites. So I put on the URL... And It's just that. A URL. http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4028/4345795213_be11e85d79_o.png -'Minish Link 19:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm. I guess maybe flickr doesn't allow external hosting after all. I'm sure they did. Ah well, you can just use Photobucket or ImageShack instead. --AuronKaizer ' 19:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll prob use photobucket or something... Another unrelated question: I need to do more mainspace editing, but how do I find things that need editing? I'm good with spellchecking, and word editing, but wikisticky things don't help me cuz they always ask for images. -'Minish Link 19:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I can't really come up with much. Cleaning up the glitch articles is something we desperately need help with. They're in the mainspace. --AuronKaizer ' 19:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, and mainspace does mean anything that isn't user related... right? lol. -'Minish Link 19:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) BTW working on the sprites now... ::::Anything that doesn't have a prefix, like "Zeldapedia", "User" or "Template". It's just a regular page name. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I find random page helpfull. Just read a random page and se if theres anything you can think of to add or reword Oni Link 19:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sue? What the hell up with that guy saying your gonna get sued? What did you do and why is he talking about sueing you? --Noname the hero 19:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :He's a fake lawyer "representing" a user who was blocked for violating our rules and has created 12 block bypass accounts now. He's citing "cyber-bullying" (which none of us have committed) as the reason for why he's suing me and the whole admin team, which isn't even a felony and certainly doesn't apply to my own country's legal system. And he's bypassing OUR rules to bring forth his message of "justice". He's just an insane character who has no life who's claiming that we're driving him to suicide just because he broke the rules. It'd be sad if it weren't so annoying. --AuronKaizer ' 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Dufus™ Userbox Hey, I made this userbox. If you want, you can use it or distribute it. --'PogoStick' ''' '' :Heh, cool stuff. And you even got the trademark symbol right! No lawsuit for you :P --AuronKaizer ' 20:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sprites R Finished...! I called your character "Kaizre" from "Kaizre Goods". Anyways, here's the Link. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2685/4346272335_edddb25f72_o.png The second Link is what it looks like while I MAKE/EDIT sprites. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2729/4347014240_1c82c27cae_o.jpg Also, that "lawyer" is really annoying. Really, really annoying... Cyber-bullying *snort*. -'Minish Link' 20:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, that's pretty cool. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I can imagine your character saying... "Heh... Hehe..." -'Minish Link' 20:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, well I do say that. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, I say it too... Now, anyway... And check my page, I got ALL the Dufus™ symbols right... Hehe -'Minish Link' 20:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Add a theory Hi AuronKaizer. I have a question: Under the article Spirit Tracks, can I add a theory called "Cursed Rails"? I wanted to post this because I noticed this with all Dark and Armored Trains: they all go on only set tracks, with the exception of the Underwater Armored Train. So could I post this? Theory Dark Trains and Armored Trains can be on only be a certain tracks:cursed rails. These tracks are the tracks Dark and Armored Trains go on. If they go off, they will disappear. Theory End If you have suggestions, please post here Other languages I glanced around to see if I could find the rules page so I could post a link to the rule about speaking English you say exists for our French speaking friend (didn't find it) but I did find that on the About page it states we are a "...multilingual, web-based project...". In my mind that being there it makes it OK to use other languages here. Not that I agree (as evidenced by my post to the Frenchman shows) but I thought it should be pointed out. --Shorty1982 (talk) 14:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we are a multilingual project, that's why there is a project for French speaking people. Talking in French on the English version of the wiki is pointless and somewhat relatable to spam.—'Triforce' ' 14' 20:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::We are a multilingual project in the sense that there are Zelda wikis for multiple languages. This here is the English version, therefore we speak English here (obviously). French speaking people use a French Zelda wiki (don't know if there already is one, don't really care to check right now, but that person is perfectly free to make a French Zelda wiki if there isn't one). The "multilingual project" does not apply solely to this wiki and therefore does not mean that we, the English Zelda wiki, are multilingual. Get what I'm saying? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC) GameFaqs Hey today on Gamefaqs is a round of character battle that's Aerith/Aeris VS. Auron... Just thought I'd let you know. BTW I'm an FF fan too -'''Minish Link 15:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Hi. I was blocked and I don't know why. I tried to edit my userpage and this came up: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by AuronKaizer. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Parlez-vous Francais". The reason given for Parlez-vous Francais's block is: "Going against the rules isn't going to help anything at all. Comprende?" Start of block: 11:02, February 11, 2010 Expiry of block: 10:58, February 12, 2010 Intended blockee: 10.8.2.214 You may contact AuronKaizer or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.214, and the block ID is #7761. Please include all above details in any queries you make. I don't really know what is going on, but I would like to know. Thanks, Ray Talk 2 me 17:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I too am blocked for the same reason. I checked and the IP that the message says is blocked isn't even my current IP addy. You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by AuronKaizer. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Parlez-vous Francais". The reason given for Parlez-vous Francais's block is: "Going against the rules isn't going to help anything at all. Comprende?" * Start of block: 06:02, February 11, 2010 * Expiry of block: 05:58, February 12, 2010 * Intended blockee: 10.8.2.214 You may contact AuronKaizer or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.214, and the block ID is #7761. Please include all above details in any queries you make. --Shorty1982 (talk) 02:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I can edit again. Don't know what happened. --Shorty1982 (talk) 02:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) its says u blocked me but i did not do anything plz tell me y--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 03:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sorry, but that stuff happens with an occasionally unstable piece of software like Wikia. You don't have an overzealous French guy living in your neighborhood or something? That would explain a lot. --AuronKaizer ' 01:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Image question I saw the page Tina and Dina was without and image and whipped one up, but Everydayjoe45 told me I should do sprites with GIF. GIF messes up the colors, so is PNG acceptable? -'Minish Link 16:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :That depends, really. It shouldn't really be messing up the colours. Your compression settings might be off. --AuronKaizer ' 18:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :All I mean is can I upload and use a PNG image on this wiki? Lol. -'Minish Link 22:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If it's sprites, use GIF since that's what is primarily used for sprites on ZP. You can upload PNG, but we'll likely just reupload it as a GIF anyways. Just for consistency. --AuronKaizer ' 22:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New page Should I make a page for... LOL, this is gonna sound stupid... Rock? I need more mainspace edits. Rocks are found in The Minish Cap and they can be picked up and thrown. They have items in 'em. So do you think I should? -'Minish Link 02:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :If you need more mainspace edits, try . —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I seem to recall us turning it down in the past, but I could be wrong. You should create a talk page or forum for it in case you want to suggest creating the page. --AuronKaizer ' 02:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :s'what I have been doing. That's how I've been gettin' mah mainspace edits. Well I guess I am gonna make a rock page. Delete it if you want AK lol. -'Minish Link 03:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think at one point stuff like rocks (jars, grass, etc) was ruled out. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Uhh, like I said, don't create it without discussing it first. It'll only get deleted. If you can make a convincing argument, they might easily come into ZP's scope again. --AuronKaizer ' 03:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, I made the page so, uh... Can you delete it? Sorry for bugging you... -'Minish Link 03:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Should there be a disambig page? Two things. First, do you think there should be a disambig page for Majora, saying "Majora, the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" "Majora's Incarnation, the second form of the final boss of ''Majora's Mask" "Majora's Wrath, the final form of the final boss in Majora's Mask" Just wondering. Also look in the history of the page Goron, we had a vandalism issue(resolved by I thought myself but I didn't do it fast enough, so Shorty1982). It's really, really nasty racism. Those @&^@*&# vandals. -'Minish Link' 17:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and if you could block the said unregistered contributor, that'd be good. The link to his contributions(the total vandalism one is his only) is the link I just posted. -'Minish Link' 17:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :"(resolved by I thought myself but I didn't do it fast enough, so Shorty1982)" :) Just seeing the first line was enough for me, I immediately hit the "Undo" link to get rid of it. I didn't even look at what all the idiot put on there until afterward as I knew no way any of it was good. :Back on topic, I personally feel that a Disambig page would be a good idea. -Shorty1982 (talk) 17:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, done. Well actually, those are all linked to in the Majora article anyway. And we'd have to move the Majora article. It's easier the way it is now. --AuronKaizer ' 19:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I was trying to find what he did(which took a minute) then I was trying to undo it(which also I have never done) and so, you know... Anyways, yeah it'd be a pain to move it. -'Minish Link 21:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The Dufus™ Gallery Hey, you still need to update it! Mr kmil and Toonlink444 still haven't been included. --'PogoStick' '' ''™ :All in due time. Would be boring to run out of people to put in there, eh. Gotta drag it out and not have all the fun(?) at once. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC)